Pezberry: Ascension of lust
by Albedo666
Summary: Santana and Rachel are polar opposites...so...when Santana has not been getting anything of late, who will be her target but Ms. Perfect herself, Rachel. The two will clash but somehow something will arise from it, an ascension of lust that cannot be contained or denied. Strong femslash ahead, as usual no flames. Please enjoy the ride.


**Authors note:** First off this is a request from ElizangelicaPeggyMaria and it involves the pairing of Pezberry. This is femslash so bear in mind going forward what that will entail. It will take place when both Rachel and Santana are living together with Kurt, both of them single. Santana for the most part is looking for some action, and, tapping the straight Berry may just get her the release she desires. This is a one shot and will be my first Glee fanfic, well, one that will stick per say. Plenty of smut ahead, you have been warned. Also lengthy so pace yourself.

Pezberry: Ascension of lust

CH.1: Taking Berry

Santana Lopez, former Cheerio and elite of the elite had found her luck shunning her. Here she was, young and beautiful, and yet, surprisingly alone. So far she had yet been able to keep any relationship stable…or for that matter going on the heat scale. Oh sure she and Brittany fooled around, but, they never got the chance to make it happen where it counts…all over the place. Santana was wild and free and should be experiencing the joy of being an out there Lesbian.

Kurt spent a lot of his time doing warm up vocals and honestly the way he took up the shower, please, there wasn't much to wash anyway. Rachel of course was just as bad and Santana could barely stand her. In school at least when the day ended she didn't have to worry about seeing Ms. Perfect trying to steal the spotlight or fawning over Finn. Now the days just seemed to get longer and it was driving her batshit.

This being said though…there were certain appeals to Rachel she couldn't deny. Rachel had a perky body, luscious lips, and booty she wouldn't mind tapping. Santana would sometimes sneak peaks of the brunette as she changed into her night clothes or showered, yeah, kind of creepy but given she had nothing better to do…so worth it.

Santana bided her time though…waiting for that right opportunity to make her move. Rachel was straight, that could be a problem as she had a set mind, but, part of her must be open as most any girl experiments in college and they were away from Mr. Shue and his lessons and Journey.

"Hey Rach, you got a sec?" Santana was sitting on the couch as she was looking through a fashion magazine. She was currently wearing her outfit for Spotlight Diner.

"Actually now is not a good time Santana. I have to get a quick shower in then get ready for my shift." Santana rolls her eyes as Rachel seems to always be going. When did this girl have time to recharge?

"Rachel Berry…if you continue to flit about as you do you will surely have no time for the things that really matter. I get it…there is a Finn sized hole in your heart and much as you try to fill it in, nothing will work, same thing went with me and Brittany, still, that hasn't stopped me-."

"That is nice and all Santana but some of us do not have your…massive crushing heart to consider. In fact, no matter how much I try to put High School behind me…here you are, a constant reminder of just how much of a Cheerio you are. Finn was the love of my life, and, while he is off pursuing what he does…I maintain what life I have, and sure, doesn't leave a lot of time for dating…well…that is fine by me. I'm sure Barbara was the same as she sought her fame."

Santana puts her magazine down as she gazes at the brunette with all the fire she can muster. "You really don't like that I am here do you? And when it comes to matters of the heart, well, least I don't shut people out while some of us rise to fame."

"I have no time for this Santana. I have a full schedule of work, getting my Broadway career going, and yes College. What do you do with most of your time anyway?" Rachel storms off leaving Santa in a huff.

"This is not over Berry," Santana says this with a shake of her head, "not by a longshot." Santana knew she could plot her revenge, but, sometimes the present is what counted. Kurt was not around so she didn't have to worry about him acting all prissy about her leaving her clothes about the floor. Stripping out of her clothes she stood stark naked, her figure on full display as she lets her hair fall to her shoulders.

It felt good to be free…her smile radiated overtaking her features as she moves with purpose. The sound of the shower could be heard coming from the bathroom and she stalled a bit giving the girl time to be rid of those…whatever could pass for clothes.

"Well now, I'd have to say this is the first time I'm actually speechless," Santana says in a hushed manner. The brunette had shucked away her clothes revealing a rather fit body devoid of fat, her ass was fit and she had a slim trim build to her along with her perky breasts. They weren't big but they also weren't petite either. Santana could already feel the juices coating her folds below.

The time to move was not now, not yet. She bided her time figuring out the best way to sidle in without startling her too much. Watching Rachel step into the shower she counted in her head and when the time was right she moves. Her steps slow and deliberate so she doesn't make too much of a sound, let alone a slip up that could cost her.

* * *

The shower curtain had been drawn but she eased it aside and stepped in. The water rains down Rachel's body slipping between her cleavage and then dribbling down her back and down her glorious backside. Santana leans in enough so her breath teases her ear. "Mind for some company?"

"Santana?!" Rachel balks as she turns around and immediately holds her hands against her chest.

"I get that a lot, so, Berry…this shower seems perfect for the two of us, wouldn't you agree? C'mon, some part of your straight laced drama oriented brain there would be some lingering arousal of the two of us-."

"No, never, get out!" She pushes at her but Santana does not give up. "What part of no do you not get? I am not…nor will I ever be…into that-."

Santana could just chuck this up to failure and move on, but, some part of her brain could not process the denial, the rejection. "Rachel, we are no longer in High School, you do not need to keep up this routine with a stick up your butt-."

"I'm warning you Santana…you keep this up, well, and I will tell Kurt and you can just kiss this luxury life of yours goodbye." Santana edged closer to her and as Rachel held out a hand to slap her she caught it and gazed intently into her eyes.

"You carry the lace of a threat well, like a veil, but you do not have the gull to finish it." Santana then seizes her chance and kisses her. The kiss is rather rough and she can feel Rachel fighting her.

Pulling back she finally lets go of Rachel's hand and lets her slap her. The slap stings, but, she can also see the flustered look as it settles on her cheeks.

"I want you out of here! This is wrong, even for you. That kiss should not have happened…it…is…" Rachel was at a loss and Santana looks down clearly noting the arousal…even if Rachel was oblivious.

"It is wrong, on so many levels, but right now your brain and your body are at odds. You have two dads, you have nothing against Kurt nor anything against me, in some ways you question the other side, the side that tempts you but you refuse to step there feeling it will change who you are. A stolen kiss, a sweet arousal glistening your girl parts below…it paints a different picture of Rachel Berry."

Rachel went to slap her again but Santana this time intercepted it and went to turn Rachel around so her back was to her. Santana was now grinding her crotch against her and she pushes Rachel against the shower wall.

"N-No, you got it wrong, I am not…into this, any of this for that matter. Get off me!" Rachel pushes back against her but no matter how hard she tries she can't seem to shake her.

"Can you feel that…grinding against you? Can you fight back the rising impulse to push back?" Santana lets her breath tease her ear, her hand applying just a bit of pressure to her wrist. It was pretty clear who the dominant one was right now.

"I refuse to, I do not believe any of this is happening, not by you. I am straight; no part of me…accepts this." Rachel pushes back again but elicits a slight sound like a whimper caught between a moan, her head turns a bit as she shoots a glare at her.

"This might have started as something just for kicks, but, kind of digging this vibe we have going on Rachel. Do not fight it, do not resist…maybe you will find you have found something you have been missing and maybe why it has never worked with you and guys." Santana finally lets up and watches as the wet brunette turns to face her. Water trailing down her body teasing her pert nipples while she fumes, though, no part of her makes an immediate move.

"I hate you Santana Lopez! Y-You play these mind games with people, get them to…I don't know, give in to you. It won't work on me…I'm stronger than that…I'm…I'm…" Santana is caught off guard then as Rachel throws herself at her. The kiss throws her back as she fends herself from the assault. Their bodies clashes as she feeds off the kiss while holding onto her. Bathed in the water and each other they run their hands along each other like they were sculptures.

Santana immediately reaches down grabbing at Rachel's ass. Groping and kneading at the soft flesh she hears the whimpers caught in their deep sated kiss. Rachel was flustered and bothered, no doubt part of her still fighting and maybe trying to convince herself this was only to get her out of here, but, any chance for that seemed fleeting.

Santana goes on the offensive as she pushes Rachel back up against the wall. The two of them still locked in a battle with their mouths. Santana's body had a bit more curves to work with then Rachel, but, together they made one hell of a duo. Santana lifts up her leg as she begins to grind it against Rachel's open pussy. The brunette breaks the kiss to let out a howl of pleasure, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

"When your body and mind catch up, damn, it is going to be one sticky mess of a show," Santana smirks. She moves her mouth to the nape of her neck as she begins to suck on it. Her free hand trails down grabbing and kneading at the soft breast before her. Her knee is continuing to grind against her pussy before she lowers it and lets her sticky fingers do the fine walk.

"Ooh, Santana, this changes nothing between us…I-I still hate you…" Her breathing was labored as she pushes against her imploring her fingers to really free walk inside her.

"Keep telling yourself that Berry, yeah, cause in your sleep you will be having nothing but dreams of me." Santana fingered her rougher letting the brunette hold onto her for dear life. Groping her breast she teases her nipple which stands up on end. The water is warm against them and Santana leaves a hickey on her neck causing the girl to clench around her fingers.

"Eat it…" Rachel says, though by now her resolve was kind of washed. Rachel forced Santana's lips back on hers and they soon are slipping tongue and washing saliva in their open mouth kiss. Santana seeks out her clit and as she stimulates it, stirs it awake after being asleep for so long…she can feel her reaching her climax. The two of them are lost in each other and as the shower comes to an end Rachel has orgasmed around her fingers.

"Heh, well done Rachel. I think that does it for me. Enjoy the rest of your shower." Santana leaves her there as she heads out.

"W-Wait…I mean, you don't have to go…" Rachel blushes and Santana winks over her shoulder. It was nice, but, this was only phase one of her plan.

"Find me in your dreams, if it is not enough, you know where to find me." Santana then walks out giving Rachel a good glance of her backend.

* * *

Rachel was struggling for consciousness as a wave of dirty images rotted her brain. Her back arches in her sheets as she can feel a moistness building in her soft lacy panties. Her head is thrown about as fits of whimpers claim her. She is not sure how to fight this…how to subdue the urge. Santana's visage haunts her…those curves, those dark alluring eyes…everything about her threw her for a pitch. Her brunette locks scatter about and she grips and loosens her hold on her sheets as she finally opens her eyes, wrenching them from her covered lids.

"Oh no, no no…this cannot be happening. Where is she?" Rachel slowly slid the covers free of her body and crept along making sure not to wake Kurt. She found Santana and tapped her. She did not respond, typical. She pokes her again and this time she notes the one eye staring at her.

"You do know what time it is right?" Santana lays there and Rachel swallows a bit as she tries to ground herself.

"What did you do to me? Y-You come into my shower, my private space, kiss me…stir up these feelings, these wrong sort of feelings…take them back." Rachel folds her arms.

"You know, there is this movie, where this street rat frees a Genie and when he finally gets the girl you know what he does with the Genie? He sets the Genie free…thus making it impossible for that Genie to go back to the way things were, trapped in that lamp. In some ways what I have freed from you…cannot be placed back into what tiny hole it came from."

Rachel became flustered at that and suddenly took notice of the lack of clothing Santana wore. "You are naked aren't you?"

"Why yes I am, see, I figured you'd be making a booty call and found it only appropriate." Santana moves her cover aside and Rachel tries to look away, though, it was kind of hard given she had seen it all in the shower.

"Santana…I am not here to make booty call, and…even if I was, which I am not…how does that go anyway?" Santana arches a brow and moves up a bit so her elbows support her.

"I helped awaken something inside you Rachel, and, before I help you again you owe me something. Think of it like a vampire, you aren't truly there till you reciprocate the action done to you." Santana gestures below and Rachel holds up her hand. "Oh no, not with those-."

"Well then how else…oh please, you have to be kidding, right? Why would anyone do that?" She looked around wanting to go back to her bed.

"C'mon now Rach, no point in going back to Kansas, you have yet to realize your true potential, your transformation has yet to set in. If you go back now you will just be one half of yourself." Damn her for ruining that movie.

"Fine, just, I've never done anything like this before." Rachel moves down as she watches Santana spread her legs. The smell was pretty strong and she licks her lips a bit. Santana's hands go to grope at her bosom, her eyes challenging her to get on with it already.

Rachel trails her tongue out and licks at the bead of wetness below. Immediately she is accosted with a taste that is foreign to her. Part of her wants to spit it out but Santana gives her a look that says otherwise. Swallowing it she makes a face.

"Trust me, it gets better. First time I tasted pussy was a new experience as well. It is quite an eye opening trip and you'd best not let one single drop go to waste." Rachel shoots her a look before burying her face into her crotch. Delving her tongue into her rich nectar filled center she places her hands on her hips gripping onto her as she makes slurping sounds. Santana lets out a coo of sorts and Rachel figures she must be doing something right.

Everything was so…new…so bright. Rachel kept at this, running her nails along her hips burying into them. Alternating with her fingers she can sense Santana rising off the makeshift bed. Flavors of sorts exploding on her tongue, her mind aware of so much…it did not let up easily. Santana breathes out, moaning for her, her name on her lips. Should she be turned on by this?

When Santana came she was splashed by her orgasm, her wet juices catching some of her hair while others on her face. Lifting her head she was a bit dazed and Santana just laughs.

"I didn't think you had the gull Berry, but, welcome to the lesbian club. Now come here, and I can show you the real party." Rachel nods her head and strips herself of her clothes till she is just as naked as Santana. The two of them then disappear under the sheets as giggles fitfully escape as their bodies tuck and pull at one another.

* * *

The following morning Santana lets out a yawn and stretches some as she finds a weight on her. Moving the sheet off her she notes the heavy set of brunette hair covering the sleeping angle on her. Santana moves a stray hand through her hair and wears a soft smile. Who knew that Rachel was such an amazing lover. She put her all into it…and…hard to say when their batteries finally gave out. It was hard to say if this would continue or not, but, even if it was for that night, two lonely souls colliding and fighting one another…she wouldn't' change it for the world. Her eyelids drew heavy and she closes them not rushing Rachel up…for pretty soon reality would kick in and Kurt would throw a hissy fit, but, for now, Santana was content to let things be as they were…are.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Hopefully this was a satisfactory read. There is just something about Pezberry that elicits a promptness to push them together even if they are polar opposites. Femslash just kind of seems with me and well…who knows what pairing I may tackle next. I am mostly doing one shots but when I get in full swing, we shall see if something becomes more, for now, later.


End file.
